narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōwashi
Ōwashi (イヌワシ,'' Ōwashi'')'' is a lizard from Kuroishi Island. Born under the name 'Ōkami''' (オオカミ, Ōkami), he eventually became the Great Sage of the Black Sand Beach area of Kuroishi Island, and discarded his birth name. Background Like the other lizards born on Kuroishi Island, when Ōkami hatched, he had to fend for himself and never knew his father or mother. Shortly after hatching, he and his brother Subako teamed up in order to survive and eventually grew to care for him as a sibling instead of treating him like a rival. He and Inuwashi would eventually settle near the Black Sand Beach and would begin their senjutsu training at the age of 10. However, unlike his brother, Subako decided to join the Blue Mist Senjutsu school instead of the Black Sand School, causing a minor rift with his brother. After 14 years of training, Ōkami became the strongest practitioner of Black Sand senjutsu, adopting the name Ōwashi, simultaneously discarding his birth name. Some time afterwards, he and Inuwashi put aside their differences and began to train together for the first time in in over a decade. Years later, at the age of 25 Ōwashi would meet Team Kazuki and formed a summoning contract with Illia Tatsumaki. Personality Appearance Ōwashi is a blue Tokay Gecko with dark orange spots and yellow-slitted eyes.He also wears a small cloth around his neck with the Kirigakure symbol on it. He is also small enough to sit on top of somebody's shoulder. In his human form, Ōwashi possess dark orange, slitted eyes and has wild, spiky, light blue hair that goes to his shoulders and has several braids in it. His outfit consisted of a Kirigakure flak jacket with a blue and orange pin-striped shirt, dark shinobi pants and a brown Kirigakure headband. He also wears a dark-colored mask over his mouth, which conceals several scars. The headband would later change to the one of the allied shinobi forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Abilities Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Senjutsu Ōwashi is able to use Senjutsu. With senjutsu, he can take on a human form to be more effective in combat, with the transformation being central to his fighting style. Some of the benefits of his senjutsu include increased strength, speed and defense. With it, he has been shown to be to avoid several of the Shinju's branches that were following him. Utilizing a unique form of senjutsu he and Inuwashi developed, Ōwashi can link his senses with his brother for surveillance purposes, allowing the two to relay information to each other as long as they are close enough and are in Sage Mode. Part I Black Medicine Arc Poisoned Water Arc Kinsango Reef Arc Terrorist Arc Traitor Arc Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation During the first day of the war, Ōwashi along with Inuwashi are summoned by Illia in order to help the Second Division combat the unearthed White Zetsu Army. After entering Sage Mode and becoming human, he is shown attacking the Zetsu with a Fire Release technique. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax After the Ten-tails creates an army of clones, Ōwashi along with Inuwashi help combat the clones. Before engaging the clones, Ōwashi uses the Reptilian Transformation Technique to gain a more human-like form to help him in the fighting. He is later seen protecting Illia by incinerating any of the Shinju's branches that get too close. He later assists Illia and Inuwashi when the Shinobi Forces resume their attack on the Shinju. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Ōwashi is later seen fighting Guruguru's wooden statue along with the rest of the alliance. Like the rest of the world, Ōwashi is caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside the genjutsu, Ōwashi dreamed of becoming the Elder Sage Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, he woke up once the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. After making sure that Illia is unharmed, he returns to Kuroishi Island to report to the Elder Sage. Quotes * (To Illia) "" Trivia *The name Ōwashi (オオワシ) means Steller Sea Eagle, while the name Ōkami (オオカミ) means scops owl. *Ōwashi is a Tokay gecko, though smaller in size to real life ones. *When Ōwashi is summoned, he can stay for much longer than the average summon. This was shown when he along with Inuwashi were summoned at the beginning of the fighting during the Fourth Shinobi World War and stayed until everybody was freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Category:DRAFT